Le monde de la Chasseuse de Cartes
by Alexie666
Summary: C est le groupe de Tsubasa qui se retrouve à Tomoeda après que Syaoran le vrai soit mort. Fic traduite


Auteur/disclaimer: La fic appartient à Royal Exorcist, il fait des fic en anglais. Mais au grand désarrois de tous les fans de Tsubasa, nos chers perso adorés appartiennent à CLAMP 

Note:cela se passe après Tokyo acide. Jai trouvé cette fic intéressante alors jai décidée de la traduire en Français. Bonne lecture!

_**Tsubasa Chronicle**_

_**Le monde de la Chasseuse de Carte**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Syaoran est mort???**_

Sakura se tenait debout avec une expression triste sur son visage. Fye et Kurogane étaient sur les lieux, la peur se lisant dans leurs yeux. Mokona était inquiet. Syaoran avait disparu droit devant eux. LE vrai. Son clone, le bien-aimé de Sakura, l'a apparemment tué, mais a commis son acte par le feu. La jeune fille ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui est arrivé. Si elle navait jamais dit à Syaoran de ne pas tuer son meilleur ami, il serait toujours en vie. Même si elle était distante vis-à-vis lui parce qu'il ne faisait que ressembler à son ami, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé mourir. Syao (jai décidé dappeler le clone Syao pour les différencier) était sans pitié. Il regarde le groupe avec un regard vide de quelconque émotions. Le corps de Syaoran disparu avec les flames. Sakura couru vers lendroit où était le corps du garçon précédemment. Elle fondit en larmes. Syao s'approcha delle et étira le bras pour ramasser Hien, mais il hésita. Il empoigna Sakura par le collet.

«Je suis désolé...»

Sakura était sans voix. Même si il navait pas de coeur, en sexcusant, il rendit vrai le souhait de Syaoran qui voulait que son clone développe un coeur par lui même, mais il sembla que ce coeur soit encore incomplet. Syao relâcha la jeune fille et pris la plume que lautre garçon avait sur lui durant la bataille. Il donna la plume à Sakura qui tomba presque tout de suite endormie, comme dhabitude. Fye sapprocha de Sakura pour la prendre dans ses bras et jeta un regard noir à Syao. Il possédait une partie de sa magie. Le clone lança un regard froid au ninja.

«Vous serez le prochain à mourir, Kurogane. Patientez une peu...mon ancien professeur...»

Syao entra dans le portail ouvert par Fei Wong Reed. Il regarda Sakura avant de partir.

«Tu me dégoutes...je retire mes excuses...»

Sakura attrapa la main du garçon et lui supplia de ne pas partir. Il la repoussa violemment et la pointa de son épée.

« Ne moblige pas à te tuer tout de suite...»

Sakura le laissa sen aller et sévanouit. Syao entra dans le portail et disparu. La compagnie avait leur moral au plus bas et tout semblait perdu. Ils ne savaient que faire à présent. Syao était parti et Syaoran était mort. Fye transportait la jeune princesse inconsciente dans ses bras. Il sapprocha de Kurogane et de Mokona.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

-on se bouge, dit Kurogane, le gamin ne veut surement pas qu'on ne pense qu'à sa mort et qu'on mette la faute sur notre dos. On devrait retourner à lauberge et prendre un peu de repos.

Fye et Mokona acquièscèrent en silence. Ils se dirigèrent vers lauberge lorsque Sakura se réveilla et demanda à Fye de sarrêter.

-Quy a-t-il Sakura?

-On..ne peut pas laisser..lépée de Syaoran derrière...

Fye vit lépée sur le sol coloré par le sang.

-Ce serait mieux si nous la laissions ici, protesta le magicien.

-Fye...sil vous plait...ramassez lépée...

Fye était contre cette idée mais Kurogane savança et la ramassa.

-Arigato...Kurogane-san.., dit la pricesse en souriant.

Et elle tomba de nouveau endormie. Mokona lui tapota gentiment la tête.

«Elle doit être vraiment triste davoie perdu les deux Syaoran...»

Les deux adultes se remémorèrent ce qui cest passé à ce moment...

_**Flashback**_

**Syao était apparu devant eux et les menacant pour avoir la plume. Syaoran cétait mis au travers de son chemin. Ils se battèrent férocement avec leurs épée et la puissance magique quils possédaient. Si férocement que lendroit où avait lieu le combat était dévasté et complètement ravagé par les flames. Syaoran avait fini par mettre le clone par terre lorsque la garde de celui-ci fut baissé. Le garçon sapprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce lorsque Sakura intervint de nouveau.**

**«NE TUE PAS SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!»**

**Syaoran sarrêta dans son élan et le clone en profita pour lui transpercer le bras gauche de son sabre, le brûlant en même temps au deuxième degré grâce à sa magie.**

**«ARGGGH!!»**

**Sakura ne pouvait croire que Syao irait jusqua brûler son ennemi aussi cruellement.**

**«SYAORAN!!!!!»**

**Sakura-hime...adieu...Ce fut.. un plaisir..de voyager..avec...vous...**

**-NON! SYAORAAN!!**

**Et le corps de celui-ci disparu en flammes.**

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Kurogane se blâmait durement de nêtre pas venu en aide au gamin. Il aurait dû se joindre à la bataille avec Souhi mais il sest abstenu. Soudainement, le coupant dans sa réflexion, Mokona ouvrit sa bouche et entama le processus de téléportation.

-Hé le manjuu, où on va?, demanda le ninja.

-Chez Yuuko, répliqua ledit manjuu, elle veut nous parler!

-Quoi?!?

-Plus tard...Yuuko nous demande!

Juste avant que le groupe disparaisse, ils ne remarquèrent point que le corps dun certain garçon existait toujours et nétais pas complètement brûlé par le feu...

OoOoOoO

_**Chez Yuuko**_

Yuuko vit le groupe apparaître devant elle. Ils étaient blessé, autant physiquement quémotionnellement.

Même Kurogane qui était, selon la sorcière, le plus résistant côté mental, était choqué par la mort tragique de Syaoran. Ils étaient tellement proche de terminer leur voyage, mais eurent à vivre cette tragédie. La dernière plume devait absolument être retrouvée. Mais malheureusement, Syao et Fei Wong Reed devait déjà savoir où elle se trouvait.

-Voulez-vous toujours continuer votre quête?,demanda Yuuko, la dernière plume a encore besoin dêtre trouvée.

Fye et Kurogane ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Ils appréhendaient dêtre les prochaines victimes de Syao. Si ils mourraient, cela laissait Sakura seule avec Mokona. À ce moment, la jeune fille se réveilla et aperçu la sorcière, ayant entendu la question de celle-ci.

-Oui, je continuerai, répondit Sakura. Pour récupérer ma mémoire je doit faire face à la mort de Syaoran et à la déchéance de son clone. Je continue laventure.

-Ceci est ton choix? Dans ce cas je vais vous envoyer au prochain monde gratuitement.

-Oï, la sorcière, demanda le brun, comment ça se fait que tu sois généreuse cette fois?

Je ne suis pas généreuse, le noiraud.

Comment ça, le Noiraud?!?

En tout cas, le prix est de faire face au destin en quittant ce monde. Vous allez rencontrer des gens

au visage très famillier. Laissez-moi vous parlez un peu de votre destination. Ce monde est un Japon moderne. La magie est présente dans ce monde, du fait quil y a une jeune fille, une Chasseuse de Carte, qui sappelle Sakura. Elle est souvent accompagné de deux gardiens angéliques, Keroberos et Yué. Elle a un ami qui sappelle Syaoran. Je doit vous dire quil est très différent des deux autres. Ce garçon et la Sakura de ce monde combattent des démons qui ont envahi le Japon grâce à des cartes magiques appelées «Cartes de Sakura» et des sorts élémentaux. Quelque part dans ce monde se trouve la dernière plume de Sakura. Compris?

Yuuko soupira dimpatience en voyant leur visage légèrement empreint de confusion.

-Sakura, à partir de maintenant, tu te feras appeler Kira, pour éviter de se tromper avec ton double, daccord?

-Entendu.

-Vous irez dans ce prochain monde demain, après une bonne nuit de repos.

Une fois la Sorcière partie, Fye et Mokona décidèrent de regarder aux alentours en laissant Sakura (Kira à lavenir) seule avec le ninja.

-Umh.. Kurogane-san?

-Oui, quy a-t-il, princesse?

-Bien...jai beaucoup réfléchi et je me demandais...Pourriez-vous mapprendre à me battre avec une épée?

-Quoi?!?

- Jen avais assez de restez là, sans rien faire à part vous regarder me protéger avec Fye-san et Syaoran. Je veux savoir me défendre!

-Je vois...cest pour ça que tu voulais que je récupère lépée du gamin. Tu veux apprendre comment lutiliser? Dans ce cas, je te préviens, mon entraînement nest pas de tout repos. Syaoran avait un peu de mal à suivre lui-même. Es-tu sûre de vouloir suivre mon entraînement?

-Jen suis certaine.

-Dans ce cas, la première leçon, cest ce soir.

OoOoO

_**Au repair de FWR**_

Fei Wong était très désapointé. Syao avait donné la plume à sakura, il se demande pourquoi. Le vrai Syaoran avait planifié cela. Il en était sûr et certain. Son plan avait fonctionné mais le coeur du clone était encore trop incomplet. Il avait encore son attitude égoiste et au moins, avait encore la volonté de retrouver toute les plumes. Fie Wong vit Syao méditer dans son coin. Syao était maintenant son compagnon et servant.

« Syao, viens ici!»

-Oui, Maître?

-Pourquoi as-tu donné la plume à la Princesse?

-...

-Syao, je tai posé une question.

-Je ne sais pas...je pensais que cétait la bonne chose à faire...

-Hmmmmmm...

-...

-Je veux que tu ailles retrouver la dernière plume.

-Dans ce monde moderne?

-Oui. Mais ce monde peut être très embarassant. Tu rencontreras deux persone qui ressemble à toi et à Sakura. Les deux possèdeent des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires.

-Voulez-vous que je vous les amène?

-Non...je veux juste que tu les observe. Leur noms sont Sakura Kinomoto et Syaoran Li.

-Bien. Jy vais à présent.

Une fois le clone parti, Fei Wong eut un mauvais préssentiment. Un préssentiment quil avait souvent lorsque la situation se rapportait au vrai Syaoran.

_«Je me demande à propos de Syaoran...sest-il vraiment fait tuer par sa copie ou il est toujours en vie?»_

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Chapitre à venir: _Rencontre avec la Chasseuse de Carte_**

_**Reviewwwws please! Vous pouvez aussi lire en anglais cette fic de Royal exorcist et me dire si jai fait quelques fautes dans la traduction comme ç je pourrais mamélorer pour le chapitre 2!**_

_**Arigato Gosaimasu!**_


End file.
